In absorption cooling machines of the type using a lithium halide (bromide and/or chloride) water cycle water is removed from a lithium halide solution in the generator, and to a lesser degree in the evaporator sections, and thus there is obtained a more concentrated lithium halide solution.
In machines of this type where a thin film evaporator is used, the liquid, i.e. the lithium halide solution drips off the tubular elements and is passed on from there via an exit port to another section of the cooling machine. The solution which drips off the bottom tubes of a thin film evaporator (in spray type machines), is generally superheated, and this to a degree of about 10.degree. to 13.degree. F. This superheating causes substantial thermodynamic losses and decreases the overall efficiency of the cooling cycle.
In cooling machines based on the same cycle, wherein a flooded generator is used, with tubes submerged in a lithium halide solution, a similar phenomenon of superheating takes place where the solution is drained from the generator section of the machine. This too causes thermodynamic losses and reduces the overall efficiency of the cooling cycle. It is an aim of the present invention to reduce heat losses due to the superheating of the lithium solution, and to reduce or eliminate such superheating.